


Stress Relief

by ThirstyThylacine



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirstyThylacine/pseuds/ThirstyThylacine
Summary: Stress relief is an important part of life.Reader is pretty gender neutral.P3 only briefly mentioned but definitely is Not Related to Copia. If P3/CC isn't your thing just ignore that one sentence or don't partake!I'll tag it AU if the canon goes that way :)
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> _This is what it comes to._  
>  I haven't written in over 10 years and I've never written smut before.  
> Thanks Ghost and Ghost Fandom for ruining my brain in the best way possible. 
> 
> I've got pages and pages of smut notes now and all the time in the world due to the pandemic so I guess it's time to pick up a new hobby. 
> 
> Tried to make the reader pretty gender neutral but this is fairly unedited so let me know if I slipped up anywhere and I'll fix it.

He’s been working on this project for a week straight and as usual it’s cutting into personal hours. Though that doesn’t faze him, scribbling notes in the margin of this current translation and completely forgetting to call for dinner. It’s 10:30 at night and I’ve brought him ever meal today as well as coffee multiple times.  
At this point it’s half just so I can make sure he’s still awake and breathing. 

His dinner looks untouched and he’s got ink on his cheek. I don’t even think he noticed me come in until I was right behind his chair with my hands on his shoulders. He only startles a bit and I lean forward to peek at his progress. “You’ve gotten far today” I note, “Though dinner was over two hours ago you know.” 

He sighs sitting back against me. “I know Tesoro, I know. This one is just.....very difficult. And she wants it earlier than the rest.” He drops the pen and stretches his fingers. “If I can get this one to her before Friday I think we can have a few days off finally.”

It would be a relief for us both to have a few days off. He squirms as I press at the knots in his shoulder. 

"I will literally stand guard outside this office to fend people off if it will help.  
I was starting to think I might have to tie you up somewhere to keep you from coming into the office this weekend.” He breathes in sharply once and there's a moment of stillness before he’s laughing quietly. _Interesting._

I’m solidly around the front side of his desk before I notice the flush on his face. _Double interesting._

The last paper in front of him has been moved aside in favor of the dinner plate. He’s frowning at it. The dish isn’t one that would be particularly appetizing cold.  
“I think......perhaps a trip to the kitchen might serve us better?” I offer. “You can find something better than that and I can find something for desert. I think Papa mentioned there was pie tonight.”

Pie makes a good dinner.” He says with a quirk of the eyebrow.  
Problem solved. 

———

“Hey!” I gasp as his teeth scrape down my neck.  
“Hey, I told you, _none of that tonight._ I have a ton of important meetings tomorrow. You know, _the kind with people from Outside This Church whom I need to view me as respectable_ , buddy.”  
He isn't looking at me but growls a little against my skin. 

I tangle my hands in his hair and tug sharply back to meet his wild eyes with mine. _“No biting.”_  
“You’re gonna have to save those hickeys for tomorrow, Cardinal...” 

He’s adorably huffy about it but also doesn’t falter as he ruts against me. His hips grind sharply into my thighs, pressing me hard down into the cushions of his couch. His arms have me caged in below him and he rests his forehead against mine with a low moan. 

At some point we’ll have to decide if we’re moving to a bed, or at least stopping long enough to take off literally _any_ clothing instead of writhing on the furniture like teenagers.  
It’s so good this way though.

I came by to drop off the last few papers for him to finish and somehow convinced him they could be done in the morning.  
I meant to also convince him to come have another late dinner in the kitchens but he's in a mood and I can't complain.  
Having him over me, desperate and needy is better than any drug. I busy myself with the buttons on his jacket and shirt, impatient to get my hands into his chest hair.  
He hums as I run my fingers through it, and lower. His mouth is at my ear, his nose in my hair. I tug at his belt as he arches over me. 

“We should go go to bed” he whispers “we should go to bed so I can fuck you into the weekend.  
I want to wrap you around me and make you cum until you can’t remember your name”.  
The words coming out of his mouth are getting deep and breathy. That voice. 

Even his perfectly normal, reasonable Latin lectures make me want to get on my knees for him. I'm pretty certain the whole class feels that way.  
Technically, I know I’m not the only one he sleeps with either but recently I seem to have lucked out. 

“You can’t” I growl back as he presses me down.  
“As much as I’d love to have you buried in me from now until Sunday, you still have _'homework'_ for tomorrow and I.... I can’t bag out of my important meetings.  
Sister will literally have me murdered if I leave her alone with those delegates.” 

He moans low and deep grabbing at my thigh to pull me further under him, tighter against him.  
We press back and forth rocking against each other and making out. He’s driving against me over and over in a way that will have me undone very shortly. I have to bury my face in his shoulder to keep my whimpers quiet.  
Office hours are over but the door isn’t locked and Ghouls have a way of showing up when shit is about to get good. 

I'm starting to lose it.  
“Please, Copia, please, _pleaseplease_ ” I beg. He grinds into me slower and slower pressing closer and longer and I think I could die from needing to cum. His breath is in my ear choppy and hot. Little wines, murmurs spilling from his mouth as he gets closer to the edge. 

My body arcs up against him, my hands trapped against his chest as an orgasm washes over me. Head thrown back into the cushion I cry out when he sucks at the skin at my collar. I’m gasping as I come down. And then I realize.

Yanking my hands from between us to grab at his head. “COPIA, Satanus! What the **fuck** did I just say!”  
He’s a bit of a mess this close to an orgasm and only whines at me when I scold him. His rhythm is getting lost now and though I'm mildly pissed about the bite, I don’t think there’s a better time to test my new interesting theory than now.

I wind the fingers of my left hand tight into his hair and grab harshly at his hips with my right.  
“Bite me again and see what happens Cardinal. _Don’t make me tie you down next time._ ”

He comes hard. Face buried in my collarbone despite my hard grip on his hair.  
He’s arched so hard into me I think I’ll be feeling it well into next week.  
We collapse slowly into the couch. It’s hot and sweaty not to mention the utter mess he's just made. Whatever. He must own 20 pairs of those black pants anyways. 

I stroke his hair and laugh softly into it as he tries to regain some steadiness of breath.  
“Well then, Cardinal.” I arch my eyebrow at him and he's _absolutely_ blushing.  
He won't quite make eye contact and I can't keep this crooked smirk off my face.  
He buries his face back against me and grumbles “Maybe time for a real dinner, Tesoro?” as the office door opens.  
A silver face peeks through, checking the desk and then turning to see us tangled on the couch.  
“Oh! Sorry, boss. Just, uh, making sure the, uh, lights were off in here. Yeah.” “But um, never mind if you’re still in here working!” The voice fades as the face retreats quickly. 

Copia makes a tired sound. “Ghouls.” 

———

The free weekend has been axed. 

Delegates from the Unitarian Church apparently liked our pitch enough that they decided to hang around for a few days and view the abbey in it’s working state.  
On the one hand it’s great. Not completely bonkers church allies would be incredibly helpful to us. But I'm mentally tapped out from the socializing.  
Copia too, has been dragged into the fray.  
Unlike our Third Papa he can be counted on to treat our guest well _without_ shamelessly flirting with each and every one of them. Unitarian Universalists might not immediately kick a bunch of Satanists out of church club but they still probably view married couples as a little less fair game than Terzo does. 

They leave just in time for us to jump right in on the next round of translations.  
Some books from our archives can only be opened for a few nights a year or a decade. Some can only be opened for a few hours at a time, or only in the perfect humidity, or only by a woman, or a ghoul, or Papa. It’s a particular kind of puzzle game to schedule the translations of these texts. Plus very few people can translate them at all let alone as quickly as the Cardinal. 

Imperator schedules, I ferry book and papers.  
He translates. I return books and papers and organize translations by type and date so we can digitize them later. It’s part of the push to get this church into a modern century. Making an effort to have other church allies is as well. Nihil is totally against it even though his sons are all for it. Or maybe that’s _because_ his sons are all for it.

Everyone is tired. Everyone is busy.  
The congregation is much bigger than it used to be but still there isn't a lot of down time. We've got a horde of siblings at our disposal to help with all the cleaning, data entry, filing, etc. but someone still needs to steer the ship. 

It turns out that managing people is a pain in the ass and regretfully I'm good at it. 

Thankfully I still end up spending most of my day filing and organizing piles.  
It's boring but methodical and leaves me with enough brain space to let my mind rest or wander as it chooses. 

I'm deep into sorting notes from the early 30's so we can see if anything matches up with books from that era but my mind has wandered back to the Cardinal's ass in his red pants. 

He stepped away from the monstrous paper pile for coffee this morning but two moments later was back leaning across the front of his desk to scribble a note in the margins of whatever he's trying to decipher.  
_It's a very nice ass._

It's been over a week since we've been able to do anything more than snag a kiss between meals, sleep, and work. It's fine, except that it really, _really_ isn't.  
Stress relief is important. And doing it myself is currently feeling a little subpar when the alternative is so incredibly attractive.

Also.  
There's this whole other aspect of him that I really want to get another glimpse of.  
We have been mostly on equal footing or he's been in charge since we've been seeing each other, but I know that's not all there is. Not just because of the way he blushes when I boss him around but also because of that dinner months ago where a wine drunk Terzo whispered in my ear all sorts of things about how _delightful_ and _versatile_ a bed partner Copia is. 

I think I want to know all the ways to make him whimper and beg. 

Unbeknownst to him, Thursday night we're going to catch a break.  
Imperator is headed out of town with a few of the Emeritus family for some swearing in of a little sect or two a few cities over. Copia and I have been excused to finish up one really time sensitive book and they're going to be gone for two whole days. 

Of course, _I_ know that the book is finished already.  
He did the last bit around 2am and I just couldn't bring myself tell her in case she decided to dump another stack on us as she walked out the door.  
Two days isn't enough for a real vacation but it's definitely enough for a little rest and stress relief. 

______

_I feel like I'm laying a trap._  
Getting us out of work,  
convincing him to come back to his rooms to change for dinner. 

There's a tiny unmarked bottle of lube tucked on the hallway table next to the Baphomet statue where he hangs his keys. Normally he never looks at that table, just drops his keys across it, puts his hat on Baphomet's head, and comes to collapse on the couch or bed. 

There he is though, looking at the bottle curiously, fingers starting to unbutton the top of his jacket unconsciously as his brow creases.  
I have to move fast.  
I walk up and my hands take over for his. Unbuttoning the jacket and pushing it back over his shoulders but not taking it off of him. I push at his chest gently until he steps back all the way against the heavy wood door. 

"Tesoro, I... " He looks down at my face as I'm unbuttoning his shirt. My hands work downwards and I see as he completely forgets about the bottle.  
"Hello there" he says with a smile and slides his hands into my hair to turn my face up towards him. I get an arched eyebrow, a little half smile, and then, a little hitched breath as I tug open his belt. 

I lean in to rub my nose under his jaw and breathe him in. His arms come up to pull me close and I can feel the rumble in his chest. We stand for a moment in peace, enjoying the closeness before I tug his hands down to lay flat against the door.  
"Keep them there, alright?" I whisper in his ear. 

He breathes out an unsteady yes while I lay kisses down his neck. His trousers are undone and he hums through his teeth as I take him out and stroke him. Lightly over and over. Teasing gently. His head is back with eyes closed which is perfect. 

When I ease my lube slick hand down his dick his whole body jolts and his eyes fly open to stare at me. "Oh! Ohhh...."  
Hands tight against the door his hips push forward into my hand and he screws his eyes closed again as I stroke him a second time. 

"F...uck.  
Oh. Fuck.  
Tesoro..." he whimpers and the sound strikes deeply hot at the center of me. 

I keep my touch firm but slow. A steady torcherous pace. I wonder how long I can keep him here. Trapped between my body and the door, gasping and moaning as I tease him higher and higher. 

I want to talk to him but I'm a little afraid this will end too soon if I do so I settle for brushing my lips across his, across his face, against his sideburns until he's begging.  
"Tesoro, _pleeease._  
PPlease. Ah. _Ah. Oh, lord, Tesoro._  
I need....ah, _please._ "

His face is plastered to my neck and I dig my free hand into his hair to hold him there. He hasn't moved his hands an inch though I see them tremble and grasp. 

"You're doing so well, yeah?" I whisper.  
"You sounds so good like this.  
_I love it. I love_ hearing how badly you need this." I can feel his knees knock a little as I speak to him. "I've been thinking about this for weeks. Making you come undone for me like this.   
Did you think I hadn't noticed how pink you get when I tell you what to do?" 

"Ah, Satanus. Por favor...." he wines. " _por favor....._ " His hips are trying to press forward, but I've got him tight against the door. I up the pace of my strokes until he can hardly speak. Low gasps and whimpers escape him as I bring him higher. 

"Are you close love? I need you to tell me when you're close.  
I want you to tell me when you’re going to cum." That pulls a little wail from him and he gasps, crushing his face deeper into my neck. " _Oh, Santanus. Oh, Lucifer._ "

"You gonna beg me, sweetheart?" I husk in his ear. "Come on. Say please?"

He doesn't manage it,  
curling tight over my body as he comes.  
His arms forget the door to crush me against him. Fingers grip my back and shoulder so hard it almost hurts and I can hear his breath stop completely for a moment. I let him hold me, pressing myself tight up against him, toes to head. 

It hardly feels like he is going to stand on his own so I just clean him up with a conveniently located cloth and pepper his face with little kisses. I brush the damp hairs back from his brow and when he lifts his eyes to mine he still flushes a even brighter red. 

I must look entirely too pleased with myself because he quickly closes them again and lets his head fall back against the door with a solid "thunk."

" _Fuck_ ", he breathes, "I...ah, just..... **Fuck**." 

_I am_ pleased with myself.  
Humming softly I tuck him back into his trousers and pull the edges of his collar down so I can kiss him long and hard before patting his chest and moving away back into his rooms. He doesn't follow me and I look back to see him still leaning against the door staring. 

"Dinner?" I ask with a bright innocent smile.

He growls with narrowed eyes and launches himself into the room. Shrieking with laughter I race to the other side of his couch.  
"Come here..." he murmurs. And when I don't move he crooks a finger at me. " **Topolino**. Come on. _Come. Here._ "

It's so goddamn hot. I want to.

But. 

" _Make me_."  
It's impossible to keep a grin off my face knowing that the whole wing of this abbey is definitely going to hear about when he catches me.  
I have the advantage of steady feet, but his eyes are dark and his smile dangerous.

I am super, _super_ fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> And now I'm off to start the next one :)


End file.
